Conjoint
'''Cojoint '''is a state of 2 or more Evolute Monsters are conjointed together:( 1 remains face up on the field, and the other is underneath the first card) The Evolute Monster gains the E-C and the effect of the other Evolute Monster(s) they Conjointed with.Manually, only 2 Evolute Monsters can Conjoint with each other on the field, while it's also doable by card effects, it is also possible to Conjoint with another monster card with card effects, however, the Evolute Monster will only Gain E-C equal to its current Indicator, or LINK Rating. Conjoint: During the open game state of your Main Phase, you can manually Conjoint a Conjoint Evolute Monster(s) , selecting 1 other Evolute Monster you control once per turn per each monster. Conjointed Evolute Monsters Gain Additional E-C, as well as with New Effects. Both Evolute must be on the field and you currently control. Conjointing is considered as a Special Summon, and thus, it can be negated by effects such as " ". (The Conjoint monster(s) must be Evolute Summoned beforehand in order to give E-C/Effects). *The Negated Conjoint will cause the Conjoint monsters go to the Graveyard. *You can still perform the Conjoint even if the Evolute Monster was not Evolute Summoned properly beforehand. *If an activation of a Conjoint Spell/Trap Card is negated, you cannot Conjoint them, thus they leave the field as by the card/effect that negated their activation. Disjoint: Disjointing an Evolute Monster can be only done during the open game state of a Main Phase, Special Summon the Disjointed monster (once doing that, the Evolute Monster that you Conjointed the Special Summoned monster by this effect loses the E-C and the effects it gained.).You can also Disjoint non-Evolute monsters (in which case, it'll only lose E-C) and Special Summon to any open Main Monster Zone (if your opponent controlled it, they regain its control). If the Conjoint Evolute monster was not Evolute Summoned beforehand, it will be sent to the Graveyard instead of being Special Summoned when Disjointed. *You cannot Special Summon the Disjointed monsters if there's a face-up card such as " ". *You cannot Special Summon the Disjointed monsters if the Main Monster Zone is fully occupied, in which case, you cannot Disjoint the monster in the first place. *If the activation of the Disjoint effect is negated, the Disjointed monster is sent to the Graveyard instead of being Special Summoned. *Disjointing cannot be done as a cost. *Any effect that causes the Conjointed Evolute monster go to the Spell/Trap Zone, or leave the Main Monster Zone will have the Conjoint monsters simply go to the Graveyard. Swap Conjoint: Swap Conjoint is a state of 1 face-up Conjoint Evolute Monster whose montster conjointed to it is also a Conjoint Evolute Monster, in which a situation, a player attempts to Disjoint Conjoint Evolute Monster. Monster A Conjointed to a face-up monster B on the field, will be Special Summoned, while the Evolute Monster A that the the B was Conjointed to will be Conjointed to B instead. This is not applicable to Conjoint Spell/Traps. Category:Game terminology Category:Gameplay Terms